el regreso
by violeta05
Summary: Ha pasado 1 año desde los sucesos de "extraño".Ahora nuestros heroes tienen que salvar su mundo de lo sobrenatural


_¨Hace mil años Aron el rey de los demonios junto a su ejercito de demonios ataco Mobius tratando de robar las almas de los que vivían allí, entre los habitantes se encontraba una lagartija celeste de 17 con pelo azul claro ,llevaba un buzo rosado con pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color y ojos verdes ella se llamaba Michele .Ella estaba luchado con los demonios hasta que algo paso las 7 esmeraldas caos y la esmeralda maestra comenzaron a flotar en el centro de Mobius formando un circulo y haciendo luces rojas por todas parte .Cuando una luz toco a Michele las luces se pusieron blancas al igual que sus ojos ,ella camino hasta llegar debajo del circulo de esmeraldas ,las luces se juntaron hasta formar una sola la cual se hizo grande donde Michele empezó a flotar en el medio del circulo y cuando llego a la cima otras luces aparecieron formando estatuas de roca de 20 metros de altura que eran animales de diferentes especies los cuales caminaron hacia los bordes de Mobius donde aplaudieron formando un escudo que rodeo a la ciudad y haciendo que los demonios desaparezcan .Cuando terminaron de desaparecer las estatuas aplaudieron otra vez haciendo que el escudo desaparezca y las esmeraldas bajen pero Michele jamas volvió pero Mobius estuvo a salvo gracias a ella¨._

Mil años después...

En Mobius era un día tranquilo hasta que unos demonios atacaron pero Sonic junto a Amy, Knuckles , Rouge y Tails llegaron para detenerlos.

Sonic:Amy ,Tails ustedes conmigo vamos por los de allá , Knuckles , Rouge vallan por los otros-Cuando dijo eso se lanzaron al ataque-.

Pero cada vez vinieron mas que les complico pero de pronto llegaron Vector ,Espio ,Charmy ,Micaela y Shadow y con esa ayuda los derrotaron a todos pero algo paso apareció un demonio y ataco a Tails pero Shadow mas rápido uso Lanza Chaos que hizo que su espada cayera cuando desapareció.

Tails:gracias Shadow-Dice levantándose-.

Shadow:no es nada-Dice en el momento que Micaela levanta la espada y ve un signo en ella-.

Micaela:ese signo me parece conocido-Dice mirando el signo fijamente-.

Knuckles:¿como te parece conocido? Solo lo trajo un demonio no hay nada que preocuparse porque lo hicimos desaparecer-.

Micaela:¡Aron!-Grito pegando a un susto a sus amigos-por eso me parecía conocido es del ejercito de Aron el rey de los demonios-.

Tails:Micaela eso es una leyenda-.

Micaela:no ,no lo es, llamen a los demás que es importante, nos encontramos en el centro del bosque-Al decir eso se va corriendo al bosque-.

10 Minutos despues aparecieron Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Crema con Chesse, Sombra, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Charmy y Espio.

Blaze:¿porque nos trajiste aquí?-.

Micaela:vengan-Dijo haciendo señas con la mano y caminando hacia una cascada-tenemos que meternos en el agua donde hay una cueva donde hay cosas relacionadas con esto-al decir eso se lanza al agua y cuando lo hace los demás excepto Sonic se lanzan al agua-.

Sonic:saben yo me quedo aquí-Dice asustado pero de pronto la cola de Micaela lo agarra y lo mete al agua-.

Después de nadar como 2 minutos llegan a una cueva bajo el agua donde hay aire fresco y en las paredes dibujos extraños.

Micaela:llegamos-Dice saliendo del agua como los demás excepto Sonic que sigue aferrado a su cola-Sonic suelta mi cola-.

Sonic:lo siento pero sabes que no me gusta el agua-dijo enojado-.

Amy:no es momento de discutir ,ahora Micaela dinos porque nos trajiste aquí-.

Micaela:ustedes no saben lo que paso hace mil años ¿no?-Cuando pregunto todos negaron-bueno se los contare "hace mil años los demonios atacaron Mobius las 7 esmeraldas del caos y la esmeralda mayor se unieron para buscar la persona de corazón puro y cuando la encontraron la chica se llamaba Michele ella era una antepasada mía las esmeraldas la usaron para salvar Mobius y lo lograron pero Michele no volvió jamas"-los demás se sorprendieron por la historia-.

Silver:estas diciendo que los demonios volvieron pero necesitamos al que tiene corazón puro para salvar Mobius y al mundo-.

Micaela:si y todavía no se quien tiene el corazón puro pero si tenemos las esmeraldas caos y la esmeralda mayor podemos averiguarlo pueden traerlas-Los demás asisten y se van-.

5 minutos después ya tenían la esmeralda maestra y las 7 esmeraldas caos y cuando las trajeron empezaron a flotar formando un circulo que hizo unas luces rojas por toda la cueva.

Sonic:saben creo que soy el de corazón puro porque siempre derroto a Eggman-.

Shadow:no lo creo faker debo ser yo porque me sacrifique muchas por el mundo-Dice enojado-.

Silver:debo ser yo porque también salve el mundo-.

Mientras discutían no se dieron cuenta que una de esas luces toco a Micaela y esa luz se volvió blanca al igual que las otras luces y sus ojos también y ella empezó a caminar para llegar debajo de las esmeraldas.

Amy:¡basta! No importa quien tiene cor..azon...puro-Dice lentamente sorprendida y paralizada-.

Sonic:Amy ¿que pasa?-Amy señala a Micaela que estaba a punto de llegar debajo del circulo-¿Micaela que haces?-Micaela voltea y se ven sus ojos blancos sorprendiendo a todos-.

Micaela:sabia que se enterarían tarde o temprano y soy de corazón puro-.

Espio:¿porque no me lo dijiste?-.

Micaela:estaba asustada pero ya no-Voltea y sigue caminando y cuando llega voltea-te amo Espio-.

Y cuando lo dice eso las otras luces se juntaron para formar una la cual se hace mas grande donde Micaela empieza a flotar ,cuando llega las esmeraldas empiezan a girar dando un brillo poderoso y cuando disminuye los demás se sorprenden de lo que ven era Micaela pero su cuerpo ,ojos y ropa todo estaba blanco y cuando baja y toca el piso las esmeraldas bajan sin poder.

Cream:¿ahora que aremos?-.

Tails:según estos dibujos se muestra a Michele en el centro de la ciudad tendríamos que llev...-Es interrumpido por una explosión-.

Una jaula atrapo a Micaela era Eggman quien tomo la jaula con unas de su maquina y escapo pero fue detenido por Sonic y sus amigos.

Rouge:Eggman no sabes lo que estas haciendo-.

Eggman:si se ,dejare que el mundo se gobernado por los demo...-Eggman cae inconsciente por un dardo que sale de Omega-.

Sonic:gracias Omega y ahora necesito que levantes la jaula de Micaela y la lleves al centro de la ciudad-.

Omega:entendido-Al decir eso levanta la jaula y va directo al centro de la ciudad-.

Cuando llegan Micaela empezó a brillar hasta flotar en el aire como las esmeraldas empezaron a girar alrededor de ella que hizo luces formando a las estatuas de especies diferentes y de 20 metros de altura quienes aplaudieron y formaron el escudo alrededor de Mobius y destruyendo a todos los demonios que estaban a punto de atacar Mobius ,las estatuas aplaudieron otra vez haciendo que el escudo desaparezca y las esmeraldas bajen al piso.

Las chicas estaban llorando por la perdida de Micaela pero el mas dolorido era Espio perder a su novia fue muy fuerte para el ,pero algo paso las esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar hasta que apareció Micaela ella parecía diferente tenia el pelo mas largo lo tenia atado excepto el pelo que cubría su ojo derecho también tenia mechones violetas ,vestía un sostén deportivo sin tiradores de color rosado y negro ,también tenia un mini short negro con un pedazo de tela rosada y negra como falda larga y también unas botas con tacón de color rosada y detalles negro y también tenia alas de color celeste mas claro que su piel.

Espio:Micaela esta bien-Cuando dijo eso la beso-pensaba que te había perdido y por cierto lindo traje-dice al separarse del beso-.

Micaela:no es un traje es mi modo súper-Cuando dice eso vuelve a la normalidad-te amo Espio-dice besándolo-.

Espio:yo también te amo-La besa devuelta al igual que Shadow y Tikal , Sonic y Amy , Silver y Blaze , Knuckles y Rouge e incluso Cream beso a Tails en la mejilla.

FIN


End file.
